Professor
by TwirlsWrites
Summary: Neville was an auror for a few years after the war before becoming the Herbology Professor. Here's how he finally decided.  a bit sad, but a bit cheerful.


**Professor.**

* * *

><p>It was May 2nd, 2000... the third anniversary of the final battle. As every year since, a ceremony was held at the castle, and – as every year since – Neville Longbottom was walking idly through the forest. He'd pick up some rocks, chuck them around the trees, contemplate his life.<p>

Contemplate the lives of others.

Neville sighed, idly rocking around the small pile of pebbles and stones in his hand as he thought about things – Hannah, Luna, Ginny, his job, his parents.

And then, they appeared before him.

He was so shocked that he nearly dropped the handful of stones, but managed to stop himself just in time.

"M-mum? Dad?" he asked in awe, staring at the two shimmering figures in front of him. They looked amazing – far more similar to that picture of the original Order that Harry had shown him than they had looked yesterday in their hospital room.

"Hello Neville," his Dad said with a smile. Neville looked at the rocks in his hand, and picked out the odd-looking one. _The resurrection stone_.

"But… you two aren't – "

"Dead? No, not physically," Alice said, "but our spirits died that night, our bodies are all that's left. We have a bit of a unique situation," she gave a sad smile.

"Not unique enough," Frank acknowledged with a sigh. Neville himself had been in that raid a few months ago where they had found one of the Death Eater's last hideouts. There was a dungeon full of victims – a few in a similar situation as the Longbottoms.

"We appreciate you coming to visit us so much," Alice said with a smile, "it's nice to hear about your life from you, as opposed to just watching." She reached out a hand and grazed his cheek. And – though it was cold, and her thumb accidentally reached through his cheek, Neville closed his eyes and could imagine his mother there – really there – for the first time since he was a year old.

"And we just wanted to let you know, son," Frank said, drifting close to the two, "we're proud of you."

"And we've been proud of you your whole life," said Alice, "you are so brave, son."

"Thank-you," Neville said softly, tears falling from his face unnoticed.

"Mother means well," Frank said, referring to his mother, "but only you know what's best for you, and I am so sorry you had to go through your childhood catching flak from the old duffers."

"You don't have to be an Auror to make us proud, Neville," Alice said softly.

"We want you to be happy." Frank agreed.

"How did you know?" Neville asked, shocked. His parents just smiled.

"We love you Neville, there's no shame in wanting to work in Herbology," Frank said, "it makes you happy, and it's just as good as being an Auror."

"We love you," Alice repeated after a few seconds of Neville staring at them in shock, "we are so proud of you. And just remember that we're always here for you, even if we can't physically be."

"I should let go…" Neville said softly, gazing at the stone. Alice and Frank nodded quietly, tears shining in their ghostly eyes.

"We are so proud of you, son, and we love you so much." Frank repeated again.

"Thank-you." Neville choked out. He dropped the stone, ran as fast as he could from the clearing and cried until he forgot where he came from.

It was a few hours later when Neville finally emerged from the forest. He was emotionally exhausted, but determined. He knew that Professor Sprout would be in her office – tucked between Greenhouses 4 and 5 – correcting various papers and tending her personal plants and doing her best to not remember this same day three years ago.

"Oh, Neville!" She said happily as he walked in, "How can I help you my dear boy?"

"Professor, do you remember when you said that you were looking for an assistant a couple of years ago, I was wondering if you still were?" his voice was quiet, and he hesitated a bit, but her face lit up at his words.

"Actually, I'm not."

"Oh. Right, well, sorry to bother you, I'll just…" Neville started to scramble back out the door but Sprout's laughter halted him.

"Oh no no no, my dear boy, you misunderstand me," the Herbologist stood and walked over to him, she patted his arm and smiled up at him like he always imagined a kind aunt would (he didn't have many), "I am not looking for an assistant because I'm looking to retire – you've been ready for this job since your last year here! I've just been waiting for you to ask!"

"Really?" Neville asked, eyes wide. Sprout nodded with another soft smile.

"Are you interested?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, we'll talk to Minerva about it tomorrow and you should be able to pick up for the next school year." Neville stared in shock.

"T-thank-you Professor!"

"Oh don't thank me, thank your own great skills!" she said with a smile, "Now go run along and tell Hannah!"

"Right. Thank-you, again, professor," Neville said, bending down to give her a hug. Sprout chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Oh, go on you silly boy." She said, Neville started out the door, "And Neville?" she called, he looked back, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile. With another wave from his former professor, Neville took off for the gates so he could apparate back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or really anything at all! I do love Neville, though. When I read that he was an auror for a few years before becoming a professor, this is all I could think about. OhhhhhhNevilleeeeeee *hugs him*

Anyway, I would love a review or two. Three, even, would be great.  
>thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
